


The Potions Mishap

by MWolfe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, F/M, Potions Accident, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Hermione, distracted by her crush, makes a rookie mistake while brewing her potion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020





	The Potions Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce Exchange 2020!
> 
> Thank you Aleysia Snape for the prompt! I enjoyed the plunnie that came with it!
> 
> This is an alternate universe where Hermione is in the same year as Rodolphus, and there is no Voldemort of Blood Prejudice.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simply playing in the sandbox.

Hermione mixed the Amortentia, satisfied when the potion turned the pearl color it was supposed to. It was a free period, and Hermione had taken the opportunity to brew the next potion in their syllabus. She’d read all about the love potion, hard to brew just right. Professor Slughorn wasn’t likely to take off many points for not being able to make it the first time, but there wouldn’t be top marks. Hermione was going for top marks.

The only other person in the room was Rodolphus Lestrange. The Slytherin was brewing at a station one table up from her. She wasn’t sure what was in his cauldron. He’d already been here when she walked into the room, and his potion had been a light blue color when she’d passed. In reality, Hermione had focused on trying to make it to her preferred table without incident. There was something about Rodolphus that, in the seven years they’d gone to school together, drew Hermione to him. 

It was a crush, admiring from afar, unrequited like; the terms were many. All Hermione knew is that whenever he paid a little attention to her, her brain blanked until the silence became awkward and he left her alone. There was also that one time she’d started babbling facts about his family line like a complete idiot. Merlin, she’d been teased about that for days. 

He looked up, catching her eyes before she could look back down at her potion. He gave her a friendly smile, nodding in her direction. Hermione smiled back, hoping it wasn’t a grimace with the way her nerves were building up inside of her. What was it about him that she couldn’t just act normal? She tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear, leaning against the table. 

Maybe she could initiate the conversation this time? A quick one on what he was making would do. That wasn’t hard. She could do that. 

His eyes widened, gaze shifting to her cauldron. Hermione barely had a chance to look down before her world was exploding. She was flung back from her spot, body flying over the other tables. She landed on something, someone, liquid dripping down her face and neck. She coughed, hands reaching up to her throat as some of the liquid traveled past her tongue. Oh no, this was bad. 

“Are you alright?”

Hermione was shifted off the person she’d landed on, the cold floor of the dungeon chilling her through her robes as she lay on the floor. Rodolphus knelt over her, his wand out like he was ready to start casting if she indicated she was anything but fine.

She sighed, taking in his handsome features. Had his hair always been that wavy? She’d seen him run his fingers through it countless times, but she’d never paid attention. It fell over his forehead now, the hint of bangs almost at his eye. He was looking at her in concern, waiting for her answer. He needn’t have worried. Hermione felt fine, absolutely wonderful. She’d had a little potions mishap, but the love of her life was here to take care of her. 

She wanted to kiss him.

The urge to do so came over her so strongly, she had no choice but to listen. Her body rose up until she was on her knees in front of him. He leaned back a little, quirking a brow. “I guess you’re alright. Maybe we should-”

Hermione leaned forward, cupping his face with her palms and claiming his lips in a kiss. He stiffened, hands coming to her shoulders. She traced the seam of his lips with her tongue lightly, wanting him to open for her, to let their tongues tangle. He did after a breath’s pause, hands moving from her shoulders to her waist to pull her close. She buried her hands in his hair, marveling at the silky smooth strands. 

Her shoulder burned, her mouth breaking from his in shock as she hissed. Rodolphus continued to kiss down her jaw to her throat before jerking away with a hiss of his own. He touched his shoulder in disbelief and wonder, mouth opening as he stared at her. “It can’t be.”

Now a new heat was spreading through her. Hermione squirmed in her spot. “What’s going on?”

“It’s rare,” he murmured. He reached out, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Hermione flushed. “What’s rare?” She shifted again, biting her lip to stop herself from kissing him again. “Rodolphus?”

He shook his head. “I’d never dreamed of finding you, you know?”

Hermione made a noise of confusion, shuffling closer to him, pleased when he wrapped an arm around her. “What are you talking about? I’ve known you for seven years.”

“I didn’t know you were my soulmate until now.”

Hermione knew she should be standing up and demanding answers. She should be running away to the library to find out  _ exactly _ what he meant but the turn. Yet all she could do was whisper, “I’m your soulmate?”

Rodolphus laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face. “Yes, Witch, you are.” He leaned down, rubbing his lips over hers. “My beautiful, wonderful soulmate.” He started to kiss her, small pecks against her lips, his lips urging hers to open with each one.

She didn’t fight him, kissing him back, content to sit there forever in his arms.

After a while, they broke apart. Hermione sucked in air, lips tingling from Rodolphus’ attention. He ran a hand through his hair again, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We should get out of here. My room is closest.”

Hermione blinked. “Wait, what?”

He stood up, bringing her with him. He kept his arm around her, as if he couldn’t bear to let her go. “My room, sweetheart. You feel it, don’t you? Soulmates don’t complete the bond until they’re together for the first time. We’ll be going mad with wanting to be with each other until we do something about it.”

She shook her head, trying to clear her head. The mention of intimacy was effective in clearing the fog she’d falling under. “We can’t go back to your room. Your dormmates might be there.”

“And?” Rodolphus asked impatiently. “I’ll kick them out.”

She laughed, “We can’t do that. We’ll go to my room. I’m Head Girl, remember? The only person I share a common room with is Diggory.”

He grinned, already pulling her to the door. “I like your idea.”

Hermione stopped him before he could open it. “We need to talk first, Lestrange. I had no idea about soulmates until you told me. I need to understand what I’m getting into.”

Rodolphus groaned, his head slumping to the closed door. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He looked at her. “Are you being serious when you say you had no clue?”

She nodded.

He blew out a breath but gave her a reassuring smile. “Then we’ll talk first. You need to know everything before we go forward. My mum would skin me alive otherwise.”

Hermione gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Rodolphus.”

He leaned away from the door, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. “Don’t thank me, Sweetheart. Only a bastard would take advantage of this situation.”

Hermione lifted to her toes, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Her body singed for more, but she was able to keep control of herself with all the rising questions in her head. “Good thing you aren’t a bastard then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Turning this one into a short story. Si, Si, I know, but the Muse demands it.


End file.
